1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a belt to be worn with trousers or the like and having a portion provided with a support for mounting selective letter inserts on the belt for personalizing the belt with a monogram or name.
2. Background
In men's and women's furnishings, western style "name" belts made of leather or other flexible material have become very popular. These belts are typically provided with a decorative design and across the midsection of the belt the owner's given name, monogram or other indicia is often provided in an artistic manner such as by engraving coining, or branding the leather or other belt material. The engraving and coining processes are particularly time consuming, expensive and are permanent. However, in order to appeal to the casual purchaser or someone wishing to change the name or other indicia on the belt from time to time, it is highly desirable to be able to provide a name or monogram belt wherein the indicia may be easily selected and applied to the belt at the time of purchase without waiting for the engraving or other indicia application process. Moreover, it is also desirable to be able to interchange the lettering or other indicia, at will, to provide a belt suitable for various occasions or events. These desiderata have been met with the name belt of the present invention.